Chris Lopez
Character Chris Lopez Also known as: * CL * Mr. Lopez * Pissy Chrissy Status: Alive Date of Birth: February 17th, 1987 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Niko Bellic * Roman Bellic * Nathan Harris * Jaqlynn Connett * Allison Highmoore * Jack London * Michael Defledhead * Lewis Singer * Scott Cousins * Matt Thompson * Patrick McReary * Jesse Stevenson * Lester Crest Enemies: * Mario Bonelli * Trevor Philips Job: * Mayor of Los Santos * COO of Bellic Enterprises * Police Officer (Formerly) * 24/7 Cashier (Formerly) Handle: @ChrisLopezLS Creation Date: July 2017 Chris Lopez is a registered character. He was created in July of 2017. He is the current Mayor of Los Santos. Biography Chris Lawrence Lopez was born on February 17th 1987, in the city of Los Santos. He was with his mother and father in a poor household as a child, they could barely manage to afford food or clothing at times. But he ended up finishing high school and getting a business degree at ULSA, then he started to move up in life. He is a man who has gone from working for his city, to leading his city. After getting his start in the ever-so infamously violent and corrupt Los Santos Police Department, he moved on to other endeavors. At first he became a cashier for 24/7, selling cheap processed food to tourists and citizens. But on one fateful day, he met Niko Bellic, and slowly his relationship with Niko improved to the point of him letting Chris into his company. Shortly after joining Bellic Enterprises, his friend Matt Thompson offered him to be his running mate for his Mayor of Los Santos campaign, and Chris accepted. His interest in politics originally sparked when he was in high school and began to research it in his free time, so that influenced his decision to accept. Chris and Matt eventually won the election and he was elected as the 49th Deputy Mayor of Los Santos. Half way through their term, a corruption scandal arose towards Matt and he ended up resigning. Because of this, Chris was sworn in as the 48th Mayor of Los Santos, and then later appointed Jack London as his Deputy Mayor. Soon one thing came after another, and now Chris finds himself running for another term as Mayor of Los Santos. Personality Chris is extremely protective of his friends and family, going as far as to step outside the boundaries of his job to protect them. Despite being a former police officer, he has helped Niko with various acts of crime, but never directly commits any crimes himself. He is shown to be extremely neurotic, constantly talking to himself outloud and venting to his friends. When placed in a situation, he will panic for a short while, but will eventually form a plan to tackle the problem or ask for assistance from his friends and business associates. He says he is trying to be a better person, but yet still is invloved in illicit activities with Bellic Enterprises. Although Chris is a republican, his personality is displayed as more of a neutral slate. He doesn't have any far left or right views, despite siding with a right-wing political agenda. He is able to sympathize with most people, regardless of their background or upbrining. Chris enjoys the finer things in life, like luxury houses and motor vehicles. He has expensive tastes, which seem to have been acquired upon working at Bellic Enterprises. FIB Database record |} Gallery christwitter.jpg|Chris' profile picture CHRISGAL2.jpg|Chris during a political rally chrisgun.jpeg|Chris firing a pistol __NOEDITSECTION__